


Stalled

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Caught with Pants Down, M/M, Teenage Hanky Panky, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Finally finding some time to themselves, they almost get caught, saved only by Chikara's quick thinking.





	Stalled

Oh, they are so going to get caught.

Ennoshita rolls his eyes at Futakuchi and maybe a little at himself as their hands roam over each other’s rapidly familiarizing bodies, a heated exchange sealed by a hungry kiss and a lack of time to take it slow.

Training camp is hard enough, let alone on captains, but they had decided to carve some time for each other wherever they could amidst the sweat, tears, and toiling that marks the advent of Golden Week for any high school athlete.

They manage to keep their hands and eyes to themselves when any of their teammates are around during Karasuno’s joint camp with Datekou, but as soon as they’re alone, they set into each other like a pair of crazed rabbits.

Neither of them know what will happen if they are busted by any of the coaching staff, but they’re making a point out of not finding out.

Their first little slice of peace all day is in the baths, long deserted because of the time. However, they find themselves interrupted by the rattle of the doorknob. Their eyes meet, and before Futakuchi can object, Ennoshita drags him over to the toilet stall in the corner, jerks his own shorts down, sits, and hauls Futakuchi onto his lap. Futakuchi gives him a nod of approval as they both keen in on the sound of their intruder.

“Anyone in here?” Ennoshita recognizes Takeda-sensei’s voice immediately, on his nightly hunt for stragglers.

“Just me,” he calls, hoping Takeda will think things are exactly what they look like and not the illicit shenanigans they really are. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Ennoshita can see Takeda’s shadow from the space under the stall door, and he inhales sharply, not daring to release it until the shadow begins to move off.

“It’s eleven o’clock, Ennoshita-kun. Go straight back to your room when you’re finished.”

“Yes, sensei,” he replies, and soon the door opens and closes, leaving them alone once again. “Holy crap, that was close.”

Futakuchi’s brows waggle. “It’s kind of sexy, though, not knowing if you’re going to get busted or not.”

Ennoshita harrumphs and shakes his head. “Why do I even bother with a deviant like you?”

“Mmm, because I’m the fun kind.” Futakuchi leans in and snares Ennoshita’s mouth for a heated kiss, his hips rolling and drawing a moan from Ennoshita.

But good sense wills out, much to Ennoshita’s general shock, and Futakuchi slides from his lap with a disappointed sigh. “I guess we should head back before your advisor decides to investigate why it takes you so long to poop.”

Ennoshita wheezes with laughter as he pulls his shorts back up, not unaware of the way Futakuchi’s ravenous gaze lingers on his exposed crotch before it’s once again stowed away. He blushes a little but makes no effort to shield himself from his boyfriend’s appreciative eyes.

Exchanging one last kiss before opening the stall door, Futakuchi whines, “Next time, take _my_ pants off. It’s only fair.”

Ennoshita chuckles. “Very equitable.” He snares Futakuchi’s bottom lip in his teeth and slowly drags himself away, leaving Futakuchi’s mouth looking full and _used_. “Consider that a promise, Kenji.”

Humming in appreciation, Futakuchi’s hands slide down the back of Ennoshita’s shorts and digs his fingers into the curve of Ennoshita’s ass. “You’re too good to me, Chikara.”

Swatting Futakuchi’s hands away, Ennoshita added with a grin, “Yeah, and don’t you forget it.”


End file.
